


The Mod Squad

by Maab_Connor



Category: Leverage
Genre: Dress Up, Established Relationship, Halloween, Multi, Porn With Plot, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-28
Updated: 2011-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-21 21:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maab_Connor/pseuds/Maab_Connor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One black, one white, one blonde.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mod Squad

**Title:** The Mod Squad  
 **Fandom** Leverage  
 **Pairing** OT3 – aka: Eliot/Alec/Parker  
 **Summary:** One black, one white, one blonde.  
 **Word Count:** about 4,500  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Leverage or any of the characters you see here. If you recognize it, I do not own it. I’m just sexin’ them up good n’ proper.

 **Notes:** Happy Halloween, darling flist! And a jack o’lantern full of thanks to for the beta even when she was swamped. *loves*

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eliot knocked on Hardison’s door with his boot, his arms were too full of groceries to reach for his key; but thankfully the door was opened quickly. Eliot smiled when he saw the apartment; black drapes were lit up with fake orange and black candles and cotton cobwebs were everywhere that happened to be between two connecting points. The coffee table had been replaced with a coffin and there were silk ravens perched on the exposed beams overhead. Hardison looked harried, but his smile was a mile wide.

“What do you think?”

“I think these bags are damned heavy, get outta the way.”

Hardison’s face fell, but he stepped back and let Eliot in. “It’s not like it’s done yet,” he defended quickly.

Eliot shook his head as he dropped the bags on the island countertop. He turned quickly and gave Alec a firm kiss. “It looks great, man.”

“You’re just sayin’ that,” Alec said, but he was smiling again. “Oh, Snickers!”

“Those are for the kids!” Eliot called quickly, before Alec could descend on the bags like a one-man swarm of locusts.

“You didn’t get anything for me?”

“Check the other bag.”

“That’s just apples. Please tell me you’re plannin’ on having us bob for apples, because otherwise that is one sick joke.”

Eliot crowded in right up behind Alec, nearly pinning him to the countertop, but never touching him. He reached around and picked an apple out of the bag. “Who’s the one in this place who cooks?” he whispered into Alec’s ear.

“You are,” Hardison answered, his breath picking up. He leaned back into the warmth of Eliot’s body.

“So then, if I tell you that this bag of apples is going to end up being one of the best damned desserts you’ve ever had, you should trust me.”

“Mmmhmm.” Alec arched his back just enough to rub his ass wantonly across Eliot’s groin.

“Darlin, you keep that up and we’re not gonna have anything ready for tonight. You don’t want to ruin the surprise for our girl, do you?”

That thought brought Alec back from the very pleasant place he’d been headed to. He forced the tension out of his body the way Eliot had taught him. “Later though, right?”

Eliot just growled in his ear. Then he forced himself to walk to the other side of the kitchen before he jumped Alec right there.

“I can’t believe she never had a Halloween party,” Hardison said as he picked up a bag of black-light-sensitive plastic spiders.

“The way she grew up makes your story and mine look like the fucking Waltons. Besides, she’s a true blue thief and people aren’t so careful as they should be on Halloween. They figure, ‘I’m just on the sidewalk, the house is safe.’ Trust me, you can get a lot more in a goody bag if you never say ‘Trick or Treat’.”

“I’m not askin’ how you figured that out.” He grabbed the screwdriver so that he could mount the strobe light to the ceiling beam and walked back out to the main room.

Two hours later the decorations were finished and Alec got out of the shower to the most amazing smell filling his apartment. He wrapped a towel around himself and followed his nose to the kitchen. “It smells damned good out here.”

Eliot turned and smiled at him. “Your costume is in that bag over there.”

“No, it’s in the bedroom.”

“You’re not going as Spock.”

“No, man, I’m Tuvok.”

“Who?”

“The brother Vulcan from Voyager.”

“You are such a geek.”

“It’s a perfect costume! Look at you, not even _in_ a costume. Bustin’ on mine-“

“I’m in a costume!” Eliot defended, motioning to his grey suede blazer, his paisley shirt and his jeans.

“Who the hell are you then?”

“Pete Cochran,” Eliot said with a smile.

“Wait… what costume did you get for me?”

“Link.”

Hardison broke out in a huge smile. “That… man that is the _best_ idea!”

“I gave Sophie the Julie costume since she and Parker are getting ready together. There aren’t many costumes for a three-person-couple, but Mod Squad fit the bill for us.”

Hardison ripped open the bag and frowned. “There’s only a fro and sunglasses in here. Eliot… this is not a costume.”

Eliot turned down the heat on the stove, took Alec by the hand and pulled him to the bedroom. He quickly pulled out a pair of boot cut jeans, a pink button-down shirt and a brown leather blazer. “Put on your brown boots with that.”

“How did it take me so long to realize you’re gay?”

Eliot glared at him. “I’m not.”

“Right… you just a straight man with one hell of a kink.”

“I hate labels, you know that. I do what I do and I’m with who I’m with. Life is hard enough without pushing everything into a tidy little pigeon hole. Besides, not like I see you complaining when I’m poundin’ your ass.”

Alec pulled Eliot to him and kissed him hard before Eliot could work himself up into a real mad. “I’m sorry. I like labels, I think they make it easier to see what you’re dealing with. But that’s me, that’s not you. Now you go on back out there and do what you do. I’m’a get dressed. And later, after everyone is gone, I’ll make it up to you.”

Eliot grumbled something on the way out that sounded suspiciously like “you’d better”.

“Thank you for my costume!” Alec called out after him.

~~~  
Nate showed up as Eliot was plating the delicious-smelling baked apples and Hardison was just finishing up the Halloween playlist on his laptop. He was dressed in a huge, midnight blue, floor-length robe that had stars and moons all over it; he had tiny, gold, half-moon spectacles on his nose and was carrying a ridiculously long grey wig and a silver conical hat. “Everything ready?” he asked in a ridiculous English accent.

Eliot rolled his eyes. “We been runnin’ cons how long now and you still can’t do your own wigs?”

“Or a decent British accent?” Hardison added.

“There’s nothing wrong with my accent,” Nate said, ignoring Eliot’s remark and handing him the wig and fake beard.

“Seriously, man, Sophie’s gonna be pissed when she hears that,” Eliot said as he straightened the three feet of grey wig and pulled it onto Nate’s head.

“At least I’m in costume. I think she’ll be too busy being mad at you two for not dressing up.”

“We’re dressed,” Hardison argued.

“It’ll make a lot more sense when you see us with Julie,” Eliot said, attaching the gum paste for Nate’s beard.

“Mod Squad?” Nate questioned. “Makes sense. I like it. Wish you’d mentioned, I could have been Captain Greer and then I wouldn’t be in a dress and the world’s hottest wig.”

“Nah, man,” Hardison said with a smile. “Dumbledore is more your kind of man. Knower of all, teller of little.”

“Hey! OW!”

“Stay still, man, this hat is not going to stay on if you keep movin’. Gonna take a staple gun to keep it on as it is.”

“You are NOT stapling it to my head, Eliot!”

“I meant to the wig.” Eliot tried to look innocent, but no one was buying it. Thankfully Sophie and Parker came in before Nate was able to respond.

Sophie was dressed in a tiny, chic black dress with elbow-length black gloves and an updo filled with jewels. She was carrying a long cigarette filter.

“I thought you were dressing as McGonagall,” Nate protested.

“Well, I was going to; but it was layers and layers of flannel. Not attractive, Nate. Also, very hot; and I know how warm Hardison keeps this place. Holly Golightly was a much better choice.”

Eliot rolled his eyes at the two of them and went over to Parker, who was wearing bright red bell-bottom jeans that hugged her ass and her waist, a pair of brown platform boots and a form-fitting white polyester button-down that was tight enough that she might as well have been wearing nothing. Eliot smiled at her. “Peggy Lipton is crying in envy somewhere.”

Parker looked confused. “I thought her name was Julie?”

Hardison kissed her briefly on the neck. “The character was Julie. Peggy Lipton played her on TV and Claire Danes played her in the remake movie. Neither of them ever rocked her look like you are now.”

Parker just smiled. “I thought that Halloween costumes were supposed to be scary?”

“They can be,” Eliot said with a nod. “But for the three of us… the Mod Squad were described as: One black, one white, one blonde.”

“Oh,” Parker said, looking like realization had just hit. “So, that’s us.”

“Besides,” Hardison said with a flirty smile, “they were cops. Nothin’ scarier than that.”

Eliot laughed shortly. “Let’s finish getting the party going, then we can have a good flirt. Hardison, start up the music; I’m gonna finish the food; Parker… see if you can separate those two,” he thumbed over his shoulder to where Nate and Sophie’s argument was still going.

***

In the end, the party was perfect. Some past clients came through, a lot of the bar flies, and a few crashers who sent Hardison scurrying to his computer for facial recognition to make sure they weren’t law enforcement. Parker found that she loved handing out candy to little kids; they were all so cute, even when they were supposed to be scary, and they chorused “trick or treat” like they’d been rehearsing for months. Nate finally changed out of the too-hot wizarding robes and borrowed Hardison’s original costume of a Star Trek officer; he talked the whole night in a terrible Kirk impression, and Hardison kept telling him that not only was the uniform not Command Red, but that it wasn’t even the right generation for Kirk. Nate didn’t seem to care. Eliot insisted that he stay with his lovers all night, saying that their costumes didn’t make sense if they weren’t near each other – it was all in the context – but mostly that was his excuse for steamy looks and the occasional bit of inappropriate touching; at one point Parker pulled him off to the bathroom, where she stuck her tongue down his throat and groped him good and proper before walking out like nothing had happened. Eliot came out a few minutes later, looking mutinous. He hid in the kitchen until he had himself fully under control. Hardison came breezing in and fingered up some fresh caramel and made a show of licking it off his finger; Eliot nearly snapped his tether. When Alec found out what Parker had done, he had some pity on Eliot – who by that time had been more than half hard for hours – and dropped to his knees for a quick blowjob. Sophie had walked in, but as soon as she heard Eliot’s whimpers, she realized what was going on and did a very fast about-face; neither of the men ever knew she’d been in there.

It was two in the morning before it was just Eliot, Alec and Parker.

Hardison lost the fro and the jacket and sprawled bonelessly on the end of the couch.

Eliot took off his boots and jacket, well aware that Hardison was staring at his ass the whole time.

Parker closed the door behind Nate and Sophie, who were now playfully arguing how well you could map the insanity of Van Gogh by the colors and strokes of his paintings – Eliot was on countdown to how long before the only thing they had left to argue was the designated hitter rule -, she turned and leaned against it, smiling at Eliot and Alec.

“So, did the Mod Squad do what we do?” she asked.

“They were cops, Parker, not thieves,” Eliot said as he stretched out on the sofa, his feet up in Hardison’s lap.

“No,” she said with her evilest glint, “I meant,” -her hands went to the buttons of that tiny polyester shirt,- “if they did what we do when no one is looking.” The shirt fluttered to the floor and she stood before them bare to the waist.

Hardison reached over with feigned nonchalance and started working on Eliot’s belt, opening it slowly. “Depends on which fansite you go to. But usually, you get three pretty people in the same show and someone somewhere is gonna strip ‘em nekkid and toss ‘em in a bed.”

Eliot pressed his foot to the inside of Hardison’s thigh, knowing just where the spot was; every time he would bite it in foreplay, Alec would nearly blow his load… turned out, this worked pretty well too. Alec stuttered and arched.

Parker looked at Hardison sternly. “You blew Eliot in the kitchen.”

Alec smiled unrepentantly. “I did do that, you are right. But I only had to because _some_ body grinded her hotness all over him like a cat in heat and left the poor boy well on his way to blueballs.” He worked the last of Eliot’s button fly open. “One, I’m a guy, I can’t leave another guy like that. And two – and this is the important part that I want you to remember – I plan on riding that cock for a good long time tonight and I don’t need him all overworked into a two-pump-chump.”

“What the hell, man!?” Eliot demanded. “When was I ever, even one time, a two-pump-chump? Cause I can tell you exactly how many times. It was _none_.”

“So next time you don’t want me to drop to my knees like a two dollar ho? Because that can be arranged. Yeah, whatchu say to that?”

Eliot just dug the ball of his foot back into Hardison’s thigh. He smiled at Alec’s pavlovian response.

Parker giggled at them. Her hands went to the button of her ridiculously red jeans. Two sets of eyes were immediately on her and the tiny inch of extra skin now visible. “I think you guys are both overdressed.”

They both reached to the buttons of their shirts and had them off in record time; Parker spared a moment to consider if she should bring her stopwatch for these moments and see if it was faster or slower than she could pick a lock, but when Eliot just shimmied out of his tight jeans, her brain blanked. “You were commando all night?” Parker said, her eyes riveted to Eliot’s hard cock.

Eliot smiled at her, he knew that was a bit of a kink for her, every time her hands wandered down his pants and found nothing but skin, she would jump on him and fuck him hard and fast. This time proved no different. Her red pants hit the ground and she straddled Eliot on the couch, she picked up his dick and held it in place as she sank down onto him. Eliot moaned and threw his head back as he sank into her tight heat. She was open and wet. “Looks like I’m not the only one got a little worked up tonight,” he said when he trusted his voice again.

Hardison stroked himself slowly as he watched, from the perfect vantage point, Eliot’s cock disappearing into Parker’s body. When they pulled apart enough for her to ride him properly, he could see how shiny and wet Eliot was from her. He was suddenly well aware of what that quick grope in the bathroom had done for her as well. He reached over and hit a few keys on his laptop; suddenly the only lights were the false candles and the blacklight. Parker glowed like some sort of ethereal being, at one with and a part of the magic of the night. He finished kicking his pants and boxers onto the floor and kneeled up on the sofa behind her. She leaned back into him, her ass pressed perfectly along his cock, and he skidded his hands over her body.

Parker moaned as she rode slowly up and down the length of Eliot, Hardison’s hands working her breasts, his body perfectly aligned with her. He kissed her shoulder and her neck and slowly trailed one hand down to strum her clit like a musical instrument. She cried out and came hard, hard enough that Eliot hissed and gripped her hips hard enough to bruise.

Alec smiled when he saw the flush of blood rushing under the skin of both of his lovers. He kissed the back of Parker’s neck and moved his hands to push her forward, down until her sensitive nipples were only just brushing the overheated skin of Eliot’s chest. He couldn’t help the broad smile when he heard them kissing hungrily. He reached, unerringly, behind himself, to the drawer in the side table, and pulled out a bottle of lube – actually they were stashed all over the apartment, since all three of them liked spontaneous sexcapades and didn’t always want to take the time to run off to the bedroom – he slicked up both of his hands and gently touched his lovers to let them know that he was here. He took his time on both of them; one hand working Parker open, the other working Eliot. He noticed the stutter of their small movements and how they shifted as a single-minded being to allow him a better angle. He worked them in tandem and marveled when the three of them found a rhythm that worked all around; they always did, no matter what strange positions they came up with, the three of them always found that perfect pace so that everyone was kept just on the edge.

When Alec had three fingers passing easily in and out of both of them, he pulled his hands away – to twin groans of disapproval – and slicked up his aching cock. He knelt up, lining up to Parker’s tight entrance. She loved to take both of them, but after her second orgasm, it was always too much and too often crossed the threshold from pleasure to pain. Eliot’s smile that they shared over Parker’s shoulder said that they were on the same page. Hardison lined up and started to push slowly forward.

“Breathe, darlin,” Eliot whispered. “You know how to take us both, just breathe until he’s in you.” Two sets of hands stroked gently over her skin, relaxing when her first instinct was to tense up.

The first time that they’d done this, Parker had cried; not from pain, but from the feeling of something deep and scary uncoiling inside of her as she put so much trust in her boys. That was the night she first thought of them that way: Her Boys. The feeling of it, the trust, the raw emotion of giving up that much control to them, letting go that little bit, that much – it still got to her, every time. Eliot had worried the first time, he saw her tears, and started to pull out of her, away from her, to disconnect them, she’d just held him to her and whispered _it’s ok, I’m ok_ until he relaxed around her. Alec had moved then, she hadn’t noticed that he’d stopped, filled her completely, until she felt like she would break apart. They had stopped again, until she was sure she wouldn’t break or tear, until she sobbed out that she loved them. They had all relaxed then.

And still, every single time that they did this, they would work her through it – every time was easier – but every time she knew, without a doubt, that if she said the word they would stop. That’s why she trusted them enough. They cared more for her than for their own pleasure. They knew her well enough to know that this only happened after her first orgasm and never after her second. They loved her enough not to take this – or her – for granted.

Finally, Hardison was seated fully inside of her; she could feel them both stretching her, filling her, loving her, and it pushed her that much closer to the edge of her next orgasm. “Move,” she whispered and trusted her boys to take care of her.

Alec was surrounded by both of them when they did this, Parker all around him and Eliot pressed up against him so tightly that the skin between them felt like it didn’t exist. His hands moved over both of them unceasingly. It didn’t matter where one ended and the other began, they were his and he was theirs. When he heard Parker’s whispered command, he gently rolled his hips, quickly falling into a rhythm with Eliot; working Parker in tandem, rubbing their cocks along each other inside of her. Eventually, when they were moving in earnest, she joined them, rocking back and forth, back and forth, quickening the pace until they were all sweating and panting and cursing, writhing together like some strange being with six arms and six legs, but one mind and one purpose.

Parker stilled and her body clamped down on both of them. The sound that she made as her body catapulted into climax was like an animal, wild and primal, but there was so much power in it that she couldn’t have muted the noise if she had wanted to.

Eliot found Alec’s hand and gripped it fiercely, forcing them both to stay still and not to succumb to the power that was flowing over both of them. They were shaking and panting, but they managed to hold off. Eliot pushed his hips back down into the sofa and nearly wept for the loss when he pulled out of Parker’s heat, but he heard her grateful whimper. He took her gently in his arms as Hardison pulled out of her too and they fell into a heap, like tired puppies.

When Parker was back, when she had come down enough for her mind to work again, she kissed Eliot languidly. “Take him hard,” she said.

Eliot felt himself smile into the kiss even as he shifted to help her move from between them.

“I think you gonna kill us both,” Alec said with a smile.

Parker sat on the floor, not trusting her legs to hold her after the intensity of her orgasm, she was still shaking a little, but she was smiling. “You love it.”

Hardison leaned over and kissed her. “You know I do.”

Eliot reached for the lube and leered at Hardison. “I think you said something about wanting to ride this?” He wagged his glistening cock at Alec.

Alec leaned back against the opposite end of the couch; he was tempted to just straddle Eliot and take him, hard and fast, but he knew how much Parker loved to watch them and he wanted her to have a good view. “You best bring your ass.”

“Mmm,” Eliot growled. “More like take yours.” He rolled up and moved between Alec’s splayed legs. He pushed one lubed finger into his lover with a smile on his face and looked triumphant when Hardison just gasped and arched into him, demanding more. He kissed Alec’s chest and stomach, up his neck, devoured his mouth and worked him up into a frenzy as he ruthlessly opened him.

“Damn it, Eliot, quit playin,” Hardison keened, out of breath and trying to ride the fingers that were opening him.

“You want me in you?” Eliot teased, worrying a pebbled nipple with his teeth.

“Since the damned bag of apples. Come _on_.”

“You beg so pretty,” Parker whispered from where she sat watching.

Eliot coated himself quickly in the cool lube, before he lined up and pushed relentlessly into Alec’s hungry hole. “Who was it you were callin’ a two-pump-chump?” Eliot questioned as he bottomed out inside of Alec.

“You gotta move before you can say you ain’t,” Alec challenged.

Eliot met the challenge. He powered up and slammed into Alec, shaking the couch and making Hardison moan like the two dollar whore he’d claimed to be earlier.

“More. Come on, man.”

Eliot grabbed Hardison’s thighs and pushed his knees up over his shoulders, nearly doubling his lover on the couch. Without waiting for any adjustment, Eliot started pounding into Alec. The room was filled with the sounds of their flesh meeting in a harsh rhythm, their labored breathing, and the couch moving on the hardwood floor.

Parker loved to watch them like this; wild with reckless abandon, two men who were strong enough to take whatever the other had. She knew that the only reason Eliot would occasionally pull all the way out and leave Alec open, was so that she could watch; she loved it. Her hand was down on her over-worked pussy before she thought about it. She fucked herself with their rhythm, two fingers pushing in hard, her thumb playing gently with her clit as she watched Eliot’s huge red cock taking Alec’s dark hole.

“You love it,” Eliot was babbling, “love me fucking you; you love my cock in you. Love taking all of me. Love me fucking you hard like this, like a whore.”

Alec was almost beyond speech, he was too close to coming, but the occasional “Fuck yeah” or “God yes” or “Right there” would stumble out of his lips at random intervals as Eliot took him hard and fast, relentlessly pushing them forward. And then, suddenly, fingers were at his mouth and when he took them without opening his eyes, they tasted like Parker. They were her fingers, wet with her come, and he licked and sucked until the last traces were gone.

Eliot was growling as he watched Alec take Parker’s fingers greedily. “Get up here,” he ordered.

Parker didn’t mind a bit. She moved up, put her feet on either side of Alec’s neck and perched on the arm of the couch.

Eliot pushed forward until his mouth was on her and he tongued her noisily and lapped at her come.

“Gimme a hand,” Alec pleaded.

Eliot let one of Alec’s legs down and pushed an arm under his shoulders to help him get up to where Parker was perched. Suddenly Alec’s tongue was there too and Parker’s hand fisted in Eliot’s hair as the two of them made out as they mouthed her. It was too much for him. Eliot’s body buzzed with the need to come, to let go.

Parker saw it, saw how Eliot’s body bowed and twisted as he tried to postpone the inevitable. “Do it, Eliot,” she gasped. “Pound his ass. Come in him. Fill him up.”

Eliot did just that. He slammed into Hardison and came and came and came until white spots appeared behind his eyelids; spilling into Hardison’s willing body until it made him weak. He forced himself not to fall forward though; he knew that his lovers still needed, so he leaned onto the back of the couch and made a weak gesture for Parker.

“My turn,” Parker said with a smile. She turned and moved down the couch until she was pulling Alec into her again. She was wet and ready and rode him hard, without mercy.

“Shit,” Alec gasped. “Not gonna last.” Eliot was still more than half hard and still buried inside of him and then Parker started just bouncing on his cock and it was too much, too good. He used every trick he had, but it wasn’t working. His body was demanding release. He thrust up and let go, spilling into Parker in an orgasm that he was pretty sure knocked him down a few IQ points. By the time he could think again, Eliot was doing what they both liked best. His head was buried between Parker’s thighs as he devoured her taste and Alec’s mingled together.

She arched and swore and came again on Eliot’s mouth.

They fell together again, a mass of sated, sweaty flesh on Alec’s couch.

Alec laughed, giddy from awesome sex endorphins.

“Whatcha laughin’ at?” Eliot slurred.

“Simpatico, see.”


End file.
